


The Predicament of a Half-Blood

by temptresslove



Series: Emotionally Inept Dorks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And thinks Tom doesn't like him even though they kiss, Best read in order, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is dense, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry wants to know for a friend, harrys pov because he's a cheeky mf, is there such a thing as platonic kisses, part of a series, wont make sense alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Tom forced two of his fingers into Harry’s mouth, and Harry, surprised but pleased, had sucked on them greedily. So Tom did like that little show Harry put on for him. Harry had moaned accidentally, and Tom took the moment to remove his fingers from Harry’s mouth.Without another word, he opened the door to Harry’s room and slammed the door shut behind him.Now, Harry will definitely do just about anything to get the boy to touch him again inappropriately.





	The Predicament of a Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to Observations of a Pureblood Heir. I suggest you read that first because this fic won't make sense without it. I think. This is also hugely self-indulgent. Who am I kidding? This is wholly self-indulgent.

Harry ran his fingers through Tom’s hair under the pretence of fixing it, but they both knew it was just an excuse to touch him. Harry’s essay laid on top of the library’s table unfinished. Harry has long since abandoned trying to think and write with Tom distracting him just by being there. Tom didn’t even look up from his book.

Harry had been good, _too_ good, and it wasn’t fair.

He had waited for Tom to initiate… something, _anything_ for a while now. Harry would have thought that years of their suppressed hatred towards each other would make Tom want to do _certain_ things to Harry, most of them sexual in nature, but Tom has been surprisingly so… _proper_.

He was too much of gentleman and treated Harry as though he would break if he so much touched him.

Even the kisses were chaste, light, and over the moment they happened.

And Harry wanted more.

Harry had begun his series of daring touches towards Tom on their last few days in Durmstrang but his face would always remain unreadable, only fueling Harry’s determination to tease more until he got any sort of reaction.

Harry had tried the simple hand-holding, and Tom only loosely entwined his fingers with Harry’s.

Harry had even tried placing his hand on Tom’s thigh suggestively but even that didn’t get a reaction.

One time Harry had purposefully given Tom chocolate that melted easily and forced him to eat it in front of Harry, and when some of it melted in Tom’s bare hands, Harry had taken Tom’s fingers in his mouth to lick and suck on them. And Tom had only stared.

The only time that Harry had gotten a certain reaction was when he didn’t even mean it. They were already back in Hogwarts, with Harry sitting with Tom and Lucius for the first time, and Harry cheekily proclaiming he that liked Lucius with Tom clearly listening beside him. Tom had not talked to him that night, but walked him to his room. The moment the doors closed shut, Tom had pushed him against the wall sharply, eyes dark.

“T-Tom?” He stuttered. This was the only time Tom had ever been rough with him. He should be scared, he should _really_ be, but instead, he felt strangely excited.

Tom caressed Harry's face with surprising gentleness. “You _play_ with me again,” he said in a low voice, “And I will make it _hurt_ ,” Tom threatened hand suddenly on Harry's throat.

Harry shivered at the dark promise, a low whimper escaping his lips. “I-I don’t–“

“ _Don’t_ ,” Tom cut him off sharply, two fingers making their way to his lips, tracing them slowly. “You know _exactly_ what you did.”

Tom forced two of his fingers into Harry’s mouth, and Harry, surprised but pleased, had sucked on them greedily. So Tom did _like_ that little show Harry put on for him. Harry had moaned accidentally, and Tom took the moment to remove his fingers from Harry’s mouth.

Without another word, he opened the door to Harry’s room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Now, Harry will _definitely_ do just about anything to get the boy to touch him inappropriately.

It was the holidays. And they were the only Slytherins who stayed in Hogwarts. Their days were mostly spent at the library, because Tom, nerd that he was, loved reading books. Even though he was already smart.

Harry had stopped running his hand through his hair and leaned back against the table, Harry loudly said that Tom only read those books to be able to keep up with Harry, and he had shut the book he was reading, and looked at Harry blankly.

“All my exams were remarkably higher than yours last time I checked,” then he went back to his reading.

Harry huffed. He was right. But Harry did come in a close second. And it wasn’t like he was losing his touch, Harry had just been… frustrated. And if anything, all it proved was that Harry really was the smartest goddamn wizard in Hogwarts because he didn’t need to read every time of the day. Harry did have a social life (although most of it was spent staring at Tom), and he was captain of the Quidditch team.

“Maybe if you actually paid attention to me, I won’t have to waste my time trying to get it from you,” Harry complained. Harry had never been this whiny. It was just Tom was so… _so_ … sometimes Harry didn’t know if Tom even really liked him the way Harry liked him. They never really spoke about it.

But Tom did like feeding him, preparing his food when he woke up late, and… and he would touch him so tenderly when Harry would feel sleepy late at night, still finishing his essays.

And when they walked together, he was always so near, their robes touching. And Harry knew it was because he was being protective of Harry. Because one time he had almost clumsily tripped because, well, he wasn’t really going to admit to anyone that he was ogling at Tom because he was always so attractive when he was walking so pompously, and his arms had caught Harry immediately before he could fall.

Harry had felt small. And cute. And he had spent the entire day grinning like a madman.

But now Tom was ignoring him in favour of a _book._

“ _Tom,”_ he whined again.

Tom sighed and closed his book. “Come here,” Tom ordered. Harry leaned down from the table and Tom kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away immediately.

“Always so _spoiled_ ,” Tom chastised softly. Then he returned to reading his book, and Harry couldn’t breathe.

Friends don’t just kiss each other, right?

Lucius eventually came back early from his vacation and Harry sighed. That meant he couldn’t really continue teasing Tom anymore because Tom was insanely private. He had even wanted to keep their friendship a secret when they returned from Durmstrang. He said he didn’t like all of Hogwarts to pry, and Harry had been immensely hurt. But Tom had softened the moment he saw how upset Harry was—Harry had actually thrown a fit at the library—and once again, Harry couldn’t help but wonder why it was only in his fifth year that they were sent to Durmstrang. All those times wasted when he could be with Tom like _this_.

Tom was always so soft. Harry didn’t honestly know if he deserved him because Merlin knows, all Harry was, was a spoiled brat.

But Tom liked him anyway.

At least, that’s what Harry liked to believe.

Lucius seemed to have been tired from their family vacation because he would retire early to his room, and leave Tom and Harry in the Slytherin common room by themselves.

Harry’s eyes glinted in excitement the moment Lucius back faced them.

“Tom,” he whined. The older Slytherin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I want to sit on your lap.”

“No,” Tom quickly answered then returned to reading his book.

“Why?”

“You’re heavy,” he said plainly not taking his eyes way from his book.

“But I’m small, _you_ said I was the shortest boy in Hogwarts,” Harry reminded him brightly.

“That was before.” Harry _had_ grown a few inches taller, he was still nowhere near Tom’s height though.

“But I’m still short,” Harry pouted. He always acted like a child around Tom and sometimes he would think if he had always been this childish. Maybe it was because Tom would always treat him like a child, indulge him like a child, and spoil him like a child. Maybe that was it.

“You know, I’ve never heard someone so proud to be short,” Tom said eyes still not leaving his book.

And Harry had enough. In one swift motion, he rudely took the book from Tom’s hands and placed himself on Tom’s lap.

“ _Harry_ ,” Tom warned. Harry giggled and put his arms around Tom’s neck, while grinning. Tom rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him closer so he would not fall.

Harry definitely felt like a child.

The second night Lucius went to bed early, Harry had shamelessly straddled Tom. He had pressed himself against Tom’s chest, knowing for sure that Tom felt Harry’s cock pressing up against his stomach even through their clothes, and Harry had positioned himself so Tom’s length would be buried between his ass. He had giggled innocently, as if he didn’t quite know what he was doing, and Tom did _not_ look happy.

So he grinned impishly and moved himself a bit just to grind Tom’s—

“Harry,” Tom said sharply. “ _Get off_.”

Harry giggled. Tom was so _easy_ sometimes. “I want to sleep like this,” Harry said instead, pushing himself closer to the older Slytherin. Tom’s eyes had turned dark and Harry honestly wasn’t sure if it was in anger or arousal.

The third night Tom had immediately stood up to move farther from Harry the moment Lucius left.

Harry would be hurt if he didn’t know it was because Harry had _finally_ gotten under Tom’s skin with what he did yesterday. He decided he didn’t want to scare the older Slytherin anymore so he would be rather gentle with his advances tonight.

“Let me read to you?” Harry asked innocently. Tom looked at him suspiciously. “I just want to do things for you. You always spoil me.”

With that, Tom’s expression softened and he gave Harry his book. Harry began reading out loud, carefully keeping his voice soft, so Tom would have to lean to hear what he was saying.

It worked better than he expected because Tom actually stood up again and moved closer to him. Harry had read about a few pages now when he felt Tom shift beside him. Then, Tom’s head was on Harry’s lap and he had closed his eyes.

Harry’s heart stopped, and he turned silent.

Tom’s eyes opened and looked at him. “Don’t stop,” he ordered gently, closing his eyes once more.

Harry’s voice shook slightly as he read again, Tom’s hand finding Harry’s and slowly guiding it towards Tom’s hair. It took a few seconds before Harry realised what Tom wanted. Harry began caressing his hair, and he was pretty sure he heard Tom sigh.

That moment, Harry wondered why the sorting hat placed Tom in Slytherin, when Tom Riddle was obviously the most fucking _pure_ thing ever.

* * *

“Do you have to make me say it?” Harry said softly, eyes looking at Tom desperately.

Tom had suddenly gone frighteningly quiet.

Harry stared at Tom, heart beating like crazy. It was the first time Harry dared to talk about their relationship and Tom wasn’t reacting. His face was closed off and his hands which were wrapped around Harry’s wrist painfully in anger had been pulled away abruptly.

 _No._ Tom couldn’t possibly hate him now.

They’ve been through so much and Harry couldn’t bear going back to the way they were before. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. He should have been content with what they had. When Tom asked _why_ for the second time, he should’ve joked around, not answer so seriously in voice so unsure and hopeful at the same time.

The pain of his embarrassing fall at Quidditch was already forgotten, replaced instead by the overwhelming amount of panic.

He didn’t open his mouth again. He couldn’t. Not when Tom looked at him like that, like he didn’t care.

Well, _he_ was the one who kept asking why. Now that he got his answer, he had the gall to be unbearably quiet?

Harry would scoff if he wasn’t having a goddamn panic attack.

Then Tom took a step forward, face still blank, and pressed his palm on Harry’s forehead.

What the actual _fuck?_

Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did he understand what Harry meant? Is this Tom reciprocating? Harry’s heart stopped beating and for a moment he felt hopeful. But still, Tom didn’t utter a word.

Tom had walked Harry back to the dorm and left him to rest in his bed, silent the entire trip. He didn’t even look at Harry.

Harry had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Still, Harry had gathered his courage and nervously sat beside Tom that dinner, but not daring to steal Tom’s food like he usually did.

And Tom didn’t look at him or talk to him.

Even Lucius was quiet that evening, choosing to study Potions instead.

Was this it, then? Was this how they ended?

Harry had felt like a fool. Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe Tom never really liked him. Maybe he treated all his admirers that way. He had a lot, after all. Maybe Harry wasn’t as special as he told himself.

Harry couldn’t believe he was so stupid to think they were more. Tom obviously didn’t care that he wasn’t talking to him. He didn’t even ask Harry if he was okay.

He just ignored Harry like they didn’t even know each other.

It was better when they were enemies. At least then Tom would actually look at him and talk to him even though all he said were insults.

Harry had glumly walked back to the common room that night. Lucius kept asking him questions but he couldn’t find it in him to reply. Tom was also not in the mood, answering Lucius in clipped tones. At least _he_ talked to Lucius.

Harry couldn’t bear the silence anymore and immediately went to his room to bury himself in school work so he wouldn’t have to think about Tom.

Harry decided that if Tom didn’t want him, then he wasn’t going to hang around with him anymore. He did have his pride. He wouldn’t beg or cry. He would stand tall and remind Tom just who he was. He was Harry _motherfucking_ Potter, and Tom could deny it all he wanted but he was the only one who’ll ever match him in anything. He would never find anyone like Harry and he would regret rejecting him.

Harry sat with some of his friends that day, smiling charmingly and laughing.

He hoped Tom would hear every laugh.

* * *

 He had spent the next few days pointedly ignoring Tom. Sometimes, he would wait until he was quite sure Tom saw him just so the older Slytherin could see Harry avoid him.

Harry was being childish, but he didn’t care.

Harry's test results were again levelling Tom's, and he had won more Quidditch matches just so Tom knew that he wasn’t affected at all. He was performing better than ever.

Tom, on the other hand, still looked ridiculously handsome, as if he wasn’t at all affected by Harry’s attempts at trying to rile him up.

It was unfair.

Soon enough, the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a month.

Harry missed Tom.

He missed his stupid ass waking up too early for a normal human being, always already done eating the moment Harry woke up. Harry missed the warmth of Tom walking so closely beside him. He missed the man gloating at Harry for not getting marks as high as Tom during exams. He missed Tom rolling his eyes every time he said he had to practice for Quidditch.

But he couldn’t just simple waltz back into the man’s life as if nothing happened. And he didn’t want to get rejected twice, thank you very much.

So he had stuck with his pride, and anyway, Tom was already graduating soon. It wasn’t like they were going to see each other anymore. Harry could forget about him the moment he couldn’t see his pert egotistic ass walking the halls of Hogwarts anymore.

Harry stopped.

Tom was graduating soon.

_Tom was graduating soon._

Harry would never see him again.

_Harry would never see him again._

Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, _oh god_ —

“Harry, are you quite alright?” his friend asked him worriedly.

Only then did Harry realise he was about to cry. “Y-yes, I was just—“

“Oh my _god_ ,” his friend gasped. “Harry, Tom’s here,“ he said urgently. And before Harry could do anything—

“Harry,” That was unmistakably Tom’s smooth voice. Harry stiffened. He missed that voice. He wanted to turn around. To bury his face in Tom’s neck. To be with Tom again even just as friends.

But his _pride_.

He walked away. Or at least, tried to because in moments he felt Tom’s hand on his arm, and without warning, Tom turned him quite effortlessly. And for the first time in weeks, Harry found himself face to face with Tom Riddle.

And then, all the pent up anger, embarrassment, and hurt he built during the whole month spilled out of his mouth unbidden.

 _“How dare you,”_ Harry said furiously. “You _forget_ that I know _more_ spells than you. I will hex you into obliv—“

“Harry,” Tom said again, looking serious. " _I'm sorry._ "

Did he actually hear that right? Tom was apologising to him?

Harry’s eyes widened and he lifted his right hand and pushed Tom on the chest. Did he think it would be this easy? Did he think just because Harry liked him he could get away with just a _sorry_?

 _“You,”_  Harry seethed. “Will give me my moment! You have no idea how much _courage_ it took me to say those words to you that I might as well have been sorted into Gryffindor! And for you to _completely_ ignore me like I'm one of your _common_ admirers, I should have known! I am the _smartest_ wizard in Hogwarts but one look at your _stupidly_ handsome face and I— _oh my god!_ ”

The bastard was actually smiling while he was obviously so angry. Harry couldn’t believe the _audacity._ “Why the _fuck_ are you smiling, you _fucking_ asshole, I will _kill_ yo—“

Then suddenly Tom grabbed him, pushed him flush against Tom’s chest, and kissed him.

And Harry forgot what else he was about to say. He had waited so long for this moment, and for Tom to be doing this in public, well that said a lot. Harry opened his mouth to Tom’s impatient tongue. And all Harry could think of was how good he tasted and Harry wanted so much more. His hands found their way into Tom’s hair as he tried to pull the boy closer.

But Tom pulled away, suddenly, an arrogant smirk at his lips, as if he's been kissing Harry like _that_ all his life. Harry heard himself whine until he realised he was still supposedly angry at the older Slytherin. His eyes widened.

“Bastard,” Harry said while panting. “You think I’ll forgive you just because of _that_?”

Harry knew an opportunity when he saw one and he couldn’t wait to wipe that stupid smirk off of Tom’s face.

Harry spoke again, louder and clearer this time, making damn sure everyone in the hallway could hear him.

_“You’ll have to fuck me first.”_

But Tom's smirk only grew wider, and it was Harry's cheeky grin that wavered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I actually debated for while if I should post this or not. I kinda felt like it ruined the mystery from the first part of the series? Only a part of this made me satisfied with the way I wrote it. So please tell, is this okay? Or should I have just left the one-shot a one-shot? This was however, such a joy to write, so yeah. I just hoped at the end of writing this, that the happiness I felt will also be felt by the readers.
> 
> PS. We ALL know Harry would ALWAYS whine Tom's name in an almost baby talk kind of way??? I mean??? He would always want Tom to think that he's cute??? Because he is??? Duh???
> 
> PPS. I'm also debating whether I should write in Tom's POV as well? But it will probably short because... Tom doesn't talk much. HAHA! But what do you think? Will it ruin the mystery that is Tom Marvolo Riddle?


End file.
